The invention relates to pet amusement apparatus, and more particularly to a device for amusing and exercising cats.
Cat amusement devices and toys of various descriptions have been known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,499,855, 3,097,626, 4,577,590, 4,517,922, 3,295,499 and 2,833,244.
Of the above patents, Felten U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,626 disclosed a cat toy having a base to which is affixed a tall coil spring, with the coils closely coiled together as in a screen door type spring. The spring stood vertically and supported from its top a flexible line which held a toy mouse at its bottom. The toy of the Felten patent did not produce the same type of complex movement as that of the present invention described below, and would not tend to produce a long-lasting undulating motion lasting several moments beyond any play activity of a cat, as in the present invention.
Moreover, the Felten device did not have any provision for removal of a central mast for manual play with the cat, using only a mast, line and toy member.
Galkiewicz U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,855 listed above discloses a hand held rod with a cord at the end, supporting a cat toy. It is emphasized in the patent that the cat toy member has a covering which can be readily grasped or snagged by the claws of a cat, which differs from the present invention. Also, importantly, the Galkiewicz patent does not disclose any base member, the device being limited to use as a hand held toy for manual play with a cat.
The remaining patents listed above show various types of animal amusement devices which include a cord or string from which a play object is suspended. None produces the type of motion nor has the versatility for different types of use as in the present invention described below.